Hermiones Secret
by TheGoddess98
Summary: Hermione and Ron are left alone at the Weasleys summer home for the evening and Ron interrupts Hermione in a 'private situation'...


**Hermione's Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. At all.

Summary: Hermione and Ron are left alone at the Weasley's summer home for the evening and Ron interrupts Hermione in a 'private situation'… WaRnInG Adult content, for VERY mature people only, thank you. M17+

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she moaned to herself while she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a bit of a disheveled mess and her eyes had a look of pure lust in them. She was leaning over the counter in the bathroom she shared with Ginny when they were at the summer beach house. She was alone that evening and decided to take advantage of the quick solitude which meant she was completely nude and her body just ached for pleasure.

She moaned a little bit louder while her right hand clung to the counter for support while her left held her wand which was making a small invisible force penetrate her wanting womanhood. She began to pant as she moved her wand faster, trying to get as much out of it as she could. Of course it was nothing like him, he really only knew how to pleasure her.

Hermione imagined Ron behind her using his expert fingers on her while pulling on her hair and kissing and biting the back of her neck. Oh, how she loved when he was rough with her. He learned quickly that she wasn't a frail piece of glass but a stable young, horny witch who liked it fast and hard. She moaned at the thought of him and his long, thick, hard cock. How she loved it, almost as much if not more, than she loved him.

The spell that escaped her wand would never fulfill her like he did, his wonderful fingers were even better than this. And his tongue…she moaned and leaned her head onto the counter while sticking her arse out even more and letting her breast bounce in front of the counter. Oh his tongue, how marvelous and enchanting it was. He was an expert and she always wondered where he learned his tricks he used on her from. He joked it was a Weasley natural talent to be a sex god, and quite honestly she believed it since he swore up and down she was his first for everything.

Ron hummed to himself as he skipped up the stairs to see what Hermione was doing, he was bored with his siblings and Harry at the festival they were attending and decided to apperate back to his girl. She had said something about wanting to sleep and he snickered to himself wondering if she was still worn out from two nights earlier where he was pretty sure he was going to run out of 'juice' if they hadn't stopped after the 6th time of mind blowing sex. Oh, how he loved making love to her though, she was a wonder that woman was and he couldn't wait to get back to her.

When he was about to pass the girls bathroom to go to where Hermione slept, he heard a small feminine noise from behind the door. He stopped mid-step and leaned in for better hearing. The noise was a bit louder this time and almost sounded like his name. A wide devilish grin came across the gingers face when we slowly started putting the pieces together.

He stood back from the door and did a loud knock making those delicious sounds go silent. "'mione?" he said her nickname.

He heard a bit of rustling and muffled 'omph' like she had tripped over something and a few seconds later the door swung open to a very disheveled looking witch.

"Ron," she got out forcefully. "Wh..when did you ge…get home?" she said breathlessly.

Ron tilted his head then using his height advantage to peer over her shoulder only to eye her wand being held tightly behind her through the mirror. He smirked at her. "Only a few moments ago, umm what are you up too?" he asked the evil smirk never leaving is face.

_Oh no, _she knew he knew and she was beginning to feel frantic, he can't know that she does that to herself. How embarrassing it was for her, being who she was. It wasn't lady like, especially the spell she had used. It was so…so kinky.

"I was…cleaning the bathroom!" she said triumphantly, knowing that was a very good excuse for why she had her wand in hand. "Just making it all shiny and stuff." She quickly added. She praised herself silently, knowing that she definitely be something she would be doing on a normal day like this.

"Mhmm," Ron agreed eyeing her still making her nervous. "So you like to moan my name when you clean?" he asked leaning dangerously close to her.

_Damn,_ she thought. She was caught and started to stammer. "W-what? No! I wasn't-wasn't m-m-moan…"

Hermione was cut off by Ron as her grabbed her and pushed her against the wall savagely, making them both groan. She knew she was in trouble by the look in his eyes.

"Oh really," he said, his voice growing husky and deep the way she loved it.

"Then why," he pushed his hand into her pajama pants, passed her silky knickers and rubbed his fingers against her center making her stifle a moan. He brought them back between their faces making her look guilty. "are you soaking wet?" he growled.

She looked at him sheepishly and bit her lip. She had no explanation for him. He smirked making her nervous.

"So, my horny little witch, two nights ago must not have been enough for you." He said eyeing the warm juices on his fingers.

She moaned. "No, no that was amazing," she said the word with extreme passion. "But you were gone and I wanted you so bad but you weren't here and sometimes I do this…" he cut her off.

"You're saying you do this often?"

She looked away from him, her grabbed her jaw with his wet hand and forced her to face him. "Hermione," he breathed making her whimper. "Answer me."

She nodded. "When you aren't around, I can't help it."

Ron groaned and pressed his body closer to hers. Imagining his Hermione pleasuring herself was almost too much, he could hardly wrap his mind around it it was so erotic. The next thing he said surprised her.

"Show me," he groaned.

"W-what?" she whispered getting a small glint of her own in her eyes.

"Show me what you do to yourself when I'm not around." He said moving his hips, grinding into her getting a small moan in return.

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to his room on the floor beneath them. She took him to his bed where he sat down in obvious excitement. She then moved to the door shutting and locking it. She then breathed in and slowly turned around. Her heart was racing, she was still a bit shy about all this but looking at Ron and the way he looked at her with those fierce passionate eyes gave her all the confidence she needed.

She slowly walked over to him and brought her soft, sweet lips to his waiting ones. He moved his lips against hers wanting more but knowing she had a show to put on for him. He pushed her away slightly.

"Go on," he commanded in his deep voice. She moved just out of reach of him.

Hermione then began to strip. She slowly took off her tank top revealing her white silk bra that barely contained her swelling breasts. Ron moaned and had to adjust himself a bit when she sensually let her bottoms drop letting her white silky, damp, knickers show.

She pushed her clothes aside and bit her lip giving him her 'sexy look' as Ron called it and put her wand between her legs so she could rub her tits. She moaned as she kneaded them, pushing them up to look even bigger. Ron began to pant involuntarily. She then reached behind her and undid the clasp and slipped the bra off letting it fall to her side.

Ron almost lost control at the sight of her wonderful, large tits. Oh, how he loved them. They were so round and perfect and soft and her nipples were already hard. Oh merlin, he didn't know how he was going to do this, she seemed only to just be getting started. 

Hermione then retrieved her wand from between her legs and slowly began to slip her damp knickers off leaving her completely naked and wanting. Rons eyes roamed her body, taking her all in. Her soft pouting lips, her big perky tits, her flat stomach and her smooth womanhood down to her long sexy legs. His jeans became dangerously tight and he unbuttoned then, never moving his gaze from hers.

She then moved over to the spot on the bed next to him, his eyes following her every movement. She leaned over the side of the bed so he could have a full view of her as she positioned herself. She spread her legs a little bit, only letting her toes touch the floor. She leaned up on her left elbow and used the wand with his right hand. Her eyes met his as she bit her lip and whispered the spell.

Ron nearly died from the moan that escaped Hermiones lips after she said the spell. He watched as she moved her wand to a thrusting rhythm, he was extremely interested.

"Ron, ohh" she moaned as she moved her wand a bit quicker. He moved a little bit off the bed so he could see her ass and exposed pussy. He marveled at how she was already dripping wet and it looked like something small, not even the size of two of his fingers, was penetrating her. Her moans grew a bit louder.

He was suddenly hit with jealousy.

It was a bit ridiculous, but he was jealous of this small spell that was making his girl moan like that. He then grabbed Hermiones wand, making her gasped and he flipped her over, making her tits bounce. She looked at him, lust in her eyes.

He then began quickly taking his clothes off, finally releasing the beast from his cotton cage. Hermione moaned at the sight of his large erection.

"See what you do to me?" he growled. Ron grabbed her hands bringing her off the bed so she was on her knees looking up at him. His hard, throbbing cock in her face.

"You asked for it," she said simply, licking her lips.

"Yea, yea. Well you know what I want now," he said, his alpha male coming out making her more turned on. She loved this side of him.

She shook her head and pouted playing along. He grabbed his shaft and pushed the tip on her lips. When she wouldn't comply, he grabbed the back of her hair, pulling hard and getting a moan. When her mouth opened her shoved his dick in, a sigh of relieve escaping his lips. Oh, how he loved her hot, wet mouth. It was amazing.

She moved her head up and down his shaft then, humming her moans as he grunted to her about how much he loved her mouth on him. She swirled her tongue on his tip and grazed her teeth on it when going down. He moaned louder whenever she did this. He was always vocal in bed, typical Ron but she loved it.

He then pulled his hair, so his cock left her mouth leaving her to pout. He smirked at her as he placed her back on the bed. He knew she was disappointed but not for long, soon he was on his knees in front of her as he placed himself between her legs. Her eyes glazed over in anticipation of what he was going to do next. Before he even went down on her she was moaning.

"You want me, love?" he asked his voice so deep, she thought it alone was going to make her cum. "Your pussy is so wet, and I haven't even touched you yet you little whore." She moaned loudly this time, she loved when he called her dirty names. She just loved when he talked dirty to her really.

"Oh Ron, please," she moaned moving her hips.

He was going to play very, very dirty tonight. "Please what, 'mione?" he growled.

"Rooon," she purred, "Please.."

"I don't know what you want love," he said with a evil grin.

She moaned in defeat and bucked her hips, ready to touch herself again if he didn't soon. "Touch me, Ron. Please, I need you so bad." She groaned.

He finally gave in. Her rubbed his finger across her wanting pussy, getting a sweet moan to escape Hermiones lips. He then teased her a bit, sliding one finger inside of her and pumping it in and out a few times. She bucked her hips again, wanting to find more friction. Her then replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her clit gently. Then with his tongue her circled the sensitive bundle of nervous and flicked it with his finger almost getting her to scream if she hadn't covered her mouth with her hands. He smirked into her went entrance then slipped his tongue in.

Oh merlin, did he love how she tasted. She was so sweet and salty all at the same time. He couldn't get enough of her. He lapped up her spilling juices and moaned as she tugged on his hair then tried to push his head down for more friction. He then slipped one, then two, then three fingers into her bringing himself up so he could kiss her lips and she could taste herself. He pumped his fingers in and out, thrusting harder each time before she came with a shudder and his name in a moan on her lips.

He let her calm down a little bit before he pushed them both fully on the bed getting on his knees in front of her. He quickly found her wand and gave it to her and she cast a quick sterilizing spell on them before he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Say it Hermione," he commanded. She shook her head. He grabbed her tits harshly his his hand. "Say it!" he commanded again.

"Ron," she moaned, playing alone with his game.

"What do you want?" he growled, his hard throbbing cock probing her entrance making her whimper in need.

"Please.." she arched her back making her tits seem bigger. He leaned down and bit her neck hard making her scream out his name.

"Tell me what you need, what you want," he said huskily in her ear licking it.

"Fuck me Ron, please. Dear merlin, Ron fuck me!" she pretty much screamed as she tried to guide his dick to her entrance. He hit her hand away and in one fluid hard thrust he was inside of her getting them both to moan out.

He let her adjust to his large size before thrusting again. Each one harder then the next, faster.

"Harder! Ron! Dear, oh, fuck me harder!" she yelled out.

"Oh 'mione god I love seeing your tits bounce when I fuck you," he growled into her ear as his thrust were now savage and he was practically pounding her into the mattress. "Your pussy so tight I just wanna fuck you all the time."

She moaned as the tightness in her stomach became worse and her nails dug into his back as she screamed his name as she came crashing down. A few more seconds and he was right there with her, screaming her name as he spilled his hot seed inside her collapsing after a final thrust.

They lay there together sweaty and disorientated and then he leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

A knock on their door made them both jump as they grabbed for the covers. The door was then unlocked and George peeked his head in with a devilish grin at the sight of the two.

"As much as we all love the sounds of you two screaming your wonderful love for each other, maybe next time you should put a silencing charm on the room. Just a suggestion. 'Cus next time you might not be so lucky and mum and dad might be home. Well carry on." He said with a laugh and shut the door.


End file.
